Lexi Bunny
Lexi Bunny (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is the second-in-command and sole female member of the Loonatics. She is the descendant of either Lola Bunny or Honey Bunny. She wears a black uniform with pink accents parallel to Babs color scheme, as well as a long green ribbon she uses like a hair tie to decorate her ears. Background She does seem to care deeply about Ace Bunny, as evidenced by how she reacted to the possibility of him being dead in "Acmegeddon, Part Two", when she hugged him, ignoring the fact that Rev could have been dead. Aside from that, however, whatever concern she may have for his safety, she seems to keep it well hidden. Lexi is a young, laid back person who enjoys video games, pizza, and gymnastics. Lexi occasionally expresses concern about her looks, in "Loonatics on Ice" when Zadavia tells them about the freeze, Lexi mutters about how wearing a sweater would make her look chubby. A further example is in The World is My Circus after being mutated by the DNA scrambler of Ringmaster and Otto she says that they can't keep fighting and the Pepé Le Pew look is not her. This is an ironic statement as she along with all the other Loonatics would eventually encounter Pierre Le Pew (the evil human parody of Pepe Le Pew) who observed her placing a Pterosaur back into the Acmetropolis Zoo (it was implied that he released the animals to be able to recruit Slam to his illegal fights arena) and Pierre attempted to flirt with/hit on her by complimenting her looks. Lexi however was predictably repulsed by Pierre's stench and creepy mannerisms. It is also a fact that she is extremely sea sick as seen in "Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword". History Before getting her powers, Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who tried to join the school's cheer-leading squad. The captain, who was afraid of being overshadowed by Lexi in terms of skill, did not accept her. Nevertheless, Lexi is the most agile and acrobatic member of the team. As a Hero As a member of the Loonatics, Lexi is second-in-command with pink on her uniform. Lexi is the team's eavesdropper. She is the only female team member and is Ace's second-in-command. Abilities *'Sonic Hearing': Possesses expert eavesdropping skills and hyper-sensitive hearing. *'Brain Blast': The ability to shoot concentrated psychic energy from the top of her head. She often launches them in spherical blasts, as opposed to a consistent stream. *'Plant Control': The ability to mentally control the growth of plants by emitting brain blast at a chosen plant, and the ability to swiftly create plants (since this was not one of her original powers and she has not used it since, it may be assumed that this was only temporary). Relationship with Ace Bunny Her relation to Ace, if any, is unclear. She could also be in love with Ace and does seem to care deeply about him. This was evidenced by how she reacted to the possibility of him being dead in Acmegeddon - Part II (she cried, and later hugged him), while conveniently ignoring the fact that Rev could also be dead. Aside from that, however, whatever concern she may have for his safety she seems to keep well hidden. However there may be a couple of examples where she showed mild concern but not something of a deep emotional display, i.e. in A Creep in the Deep she told Duck off when he failed to save Ace from being captured by Adolpho and in The Hunter, she asked why he had to let Electro capture him considering how risky it could be. In "In search of Tweetums", Lexi was the first one to run to Ace's side after he banished Deuce through a wormhole in the generator area of wormhole central by using the Guardian Strike Sword on the point where Tweetum's sceptre was located to power the machine. The effort leaving him exhausted, he subsequently collapsed. In A Creep in the Deep when attempting to fire a "Brain Blast" underwater it was heightened to a crude yet powerful psionic explosion that disrupted Adolpho's mind control over the sea creatures with the help of Danger Duck saving Acmetropolis from being sunk. She is also shown to become close to Duck overtime, as she comes to be expose him her soft side, due to the fact that they save each other out multiple times and also because they team up more often than any other Loonatics. Gallery Loonatics Unleashed Lexi Bunny.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Loonatics Unleashed Characters Category:Rabbits